


Look After You

by selfdestructivenightmare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dad!Niall, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructivenightmare/pseuds/selfdestructivenightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Anon: Narry – Niall’s a single father and him and his daughter are at a park getting an ice cream and while he is paying his daughter runs off because she sees some ducks by the pond. Harry watches her until Niall finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Daddy, can we get Ice cream on the way home?” Niall Horan sighed as he looked over at his four year old daughter. She was giving her best puppy dog eyes, all big and blue.

“How can I say no to that face? Of course, Lilly, we’ll be going in a bit anyway.” Niall put the finishing touches on the form he was filling in before turning around to his daughter. 

“Ice cream?” she squealed in response before grabbing her father’s hand and dragging him out of the office. It never ceased to amaze Niall at how happy Lilly was without her mother. Lilly’s mum walked away from them as soon as she was born leaving Niall to care for her at only 16 years old, his highly Christian parents kicked him out so they moved away from Ireland to London.

“Hyde Park!” Niall just nodded, happy to go wherever Lilly wanted. They arrived at the same time the ice cream van did, and they were the first there.

“So, what do you want, Sweetie?” she scrunched up her face in concentration.

“Smartie’s cone please, Daddy.” He nodded and turned away to look back towards the man.

“You heard the little lady, smartie cone and I’ll have a white magnum please, mate. Cheers!” Niall gave the correct change to the man but to his horror Lilly was not next to him.  
“LILLY!” Niall yelled.

On the other side of the park 18 year old Harry Styles was sitting on a bench reading by the pond. He always loved the quiet stillness this particular part of Hyde Park held so he was pretty annoyed when his serenity was broken by a high pitched giggle. He looked up to see a young girl with brunette hair and blue eyes in a pair of dungarees running towards the pond. Harry looked around to find anyone who was with the girl, he could see no one.

“Hey, little one. Come away from the edge, sit with me and we can feed the ducks.” The young girl stopped and looked at Harry. 

“Daddy said not to talk to strangers.” She paused with a thoughtful expression on her face “but you have curly hair and pretty eyes so… you’re ok.” Harry chuckled, the child was adorable. “My name is Lilly.” She smiled up at him, jumping up to sit on the bench, crossing her legs.

“Nice to meet you, Lilly. My name’s Harry.”

“Suit’s you, Harry.” She giggled again. She reached up and gently touched a curl. “Soft hair!” Harry chuckled again.

“Where’s your mum?” Harry asked, he still wasn’t sure why such a young child was on her own. 

“In Ireland with some guy… Dunno don’t care. She broke Daddy’s heart.” She scowled. Woops! Harry hadn’t meant to upset the child.

“Sorry…” he muttered. She just shrugged. “What about your Dad?” 

“Getting ice cream.” She answered looking around for the van, but at this point the van had gone. “Daddy?” she asked, for he was nowhere in sight either. Her large blue eyes began to fill with tears. 

“Hey, hey, hey… we’ll find him don’t worry. What does he look like?” she smiled brightly at Harry.

“You’re nice. I like you.” She nodded. “He has blonde hair and blue eyes, he’s tw-twenty, tall…” that didn’t give Harry much to work with.

“Can you remember what he was wearing today?” she scrunched her face up trying to remember.

“A black hat, red t-shirt, black jeans and trainers… I think.” Harry looked around and spotted a guy who looked vaguely like how Lilly had described.

“Lilly!” they heard shouting coming from that direction.

“HEY, OVER HERE!” Harry shouted back. The guy heard and began to run over. As he got closer Harry started to see him clearer. Fuck! The guy was gorgeous, muscley, blonde and had an Irish accent.

“Lilly! Never do that again do you hear me?” he bent down and hugged the girl tightly.

“Sawy, Daddy.” She apologised.

“That’s alright, sweetheart just don’t do it again… what have you been up to?” she giggled as her dad kissed her on the nose. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness of the pair.

“Daddy, meet Harry. He has soft hair. He stopped me from going close to the pond.” Niall’s eyes flashed towards Harry. Internally Niall freaked out at how gorgeous the guy, Harry, was. Dimples, curls and emerald eyes. 

“Tank you, man for looking after her. I hope she wasn’t too much trouble?” his accent was making Harry weak.

“Nah! She was cool, weren’t you, squirt.” Lilly giggled.

“Well, we’ve got to get home, Uncle Liam’s coming over for supper tonight. Tanks again, Harry.” Niall grabbed a hold of his daughter’s hand and started to walk away.

“Wait!” Harry called, the pair stopped and Niall raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Can I have your number? I’d love to meet up again soon…” Niall nodded.

“Pen?” Niall took the pen that was offered and scribbled his number down with an ‘x’ at the end. “See you later, Harry. Tanks.”

As the pair walked away Harry smiled, entering the number into his phone and sending a quick text: Hi  this is Harry. Would you like to meet me at The Green Dragon Pub Friday night? xx  
He wasn’t expecting a reply and was presently surprised when it was almost immediate.   
Hey Hazza. I’d love to… I’ll have Liam look after Lil. See you @7 in The Green Dragon xx  
Both Harry and Niall went to sleep that night with a smile on their face.


	2. Part 2

Niall was panicking, Zayn had rung to say that he couldn’t babysit as he had a date. He almost thought about texting Harry to cancel but he had one more person he could try.  
“Hey, Liam. Niall here,”  
“Alright, mate. What’s up?”  
“Well I was just wondering, I totally understand if you can’t as it is such short notice but could you look after Lilly tonight? I wouldn’t ask but Za-.”  
“Sure, mate. Of course I will, I’ll be over in a minute.”  
Niall put the phone down with a sigh of relief, looking over towards his daughter sitting on his bed, staring at the clothes in his wardrobe.  
“Alright, sweetie? Chosen your favourite outfit of mine yet?”  
“Yep.” She nodded, wriggling out of Niall’s arms. She pulled out the tight red t-shirt, with a black collar and blue skinny jeans. “No hat!” she demanded.  
“Fine, good choice, Lil.” There was a knock on the door. “You go let Liam in while I get changed.  
“Ok, Daddy.” She skipped out of the room towards the door. She opened it with a squeal of delight. “Leeeey-am!!!”  
“Hey, squirt. Where’s your father?” he asked stepping into the flat, picking the small girl up and spinning her around.  
“Changing.” She giggled nuzzling her face into Liam’s neck. Liam raised his eyebrows, Niall hadn’t said he was going on a date.

Niall changed quickly and groaned, his hair was awful. Fuck it! He grabbed the hair brush and ran it through his hair. He fluffed it up slightly, perfect. When he left the bedroom a low whistle sounded.  
“Looking good, mate. Hot date?” Liam asked winking at him, Niall blushed.  
“You sure you’re ok looking after Lil tonight right?” Niall looked at the pair Lilly hugging Liam on the sofa.  
“Of course, mate. You go get your man!” Lilly giggled. “It’s a good thing Lil here chose your clothes otherwise you’d look ridiculous.” Niall discreetly flipped him off from behind his daughters back. “Well that was unnecessary… what does he look like then, Niall.” Niall had a far away look in his eyes as he answered and Liam knew his friend well enough to realise he was falling for the guy.  
“He’s just perfect, Li. He’s got dark chocolate curls, emerald eyes, long torso and the cutest dimples.” He said dreamily.  
“Sounds awesome, mate. When are you meeting him?”  
“7.”   
“Get a move on then, mate. It’s almost 7 now.” Liam chuckled as Niall jumped into action.  
“Crap! I’ve got to get a move on! He swept down to press a kiss on Lilly’s forehead. “You be good now, Lil.”   
“Yes, Daddy. I will. Have fun! Say hi to Harry for me.” she smiled making a shooing motion with her hands. Niall laughed and put on his red supra’s before leaving the flat to meet with the boy of his dreams.

Harry nervously took a sip from his pint. He was sat on a table for two at the back of the pub/ restaurant where he had a good view of the door. The bell tinkled, signalling another customer arriving. Harry sighed when he saw that it was not Niall, who by now was 15 minutes late.  
Niall was panicking slightly, he was running late before he had left his flat and his car decided that today would be a good time to break, so as a result he had been forced to walk… He was just hoping that Harry had waited.  
5 minutes later the bell above ‘The Green Dragon Inn’ door tinkled again and Niall walked in, trying to calm his breathing. Harry stood at Niall’s entrance; he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before sitting down again. The blonde grinned, his face flushed from his run, waved and made his way towards the curly haired lad, who was admiring the Irishman and he liked what he saw.  
“Sorry I’m late, Harry. Car trouble…”  
“Don’t worry, you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” The pair smiled at one another getting lost in the others eyes. Someone cleared their throat and they broke from their spell to see a young man in a waiter’s outfit with deep blue eyes, caramel coloured hair and a cheeky grin, which seemed to be permanently fixed to his face; his name tag read ‘Louis’. “Really, Lou you’re seriously going to serve us? Can’t Ed do it?” Harry asked, worry evident in his tone.  
“Nah, Haz-head. Ed can’t serve you, someone has to keep an eye on you.” He winked, before turning his attention to Niall. “Well I knew you had a date, Hazza but you failed to mention how attractive he was… I’m Louis, your server for the evening!” he winked at Niall and Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Sorry, Lou but this one is mine…” Niall blushed and looked at the table. “Lou?” Harry asked, snapping his fingers in front of his friends face, who cleared his throat and shook his head.  
“Sorry…” Louis cleared his throat again. “Here’s some menu’s for both of you, can I get you anything to drink boys?”  
“Tat’s alrite, mate. Erm, could I have a pint of Guinness please?” Niall asked before taking the menu from Louis’ outstretched hand.  
“Irish too… How on earth did you manage to get this one to come out with you, Haz?” Harry just rolled his eyes.   
“Just lucky I guess, Lou. Anyway can I get a top up please, mate?”  
“Sure.” Louis took one last longing glance towards Niall before walking towards the bar to get their drinks.  
“Sorry about him, he’s an old friend, best friend actually albeit he is a bit odd though…” Harry chuckled nervously and Niall giggled, his blush seemingly a permanent fixture.   
“Tat’s ok, nice to know I’m attractive enough to catch people’s eyes.” Niall’s smile widened.  
“You caught my eye as soon as I saw you…” Harry’s face flushed at his own words, despite how true the words were.   
“Wow.” Niall looked down towards his menu, looking at all the delicious food and his heart sank when he realised how pricey the food was.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Harry asked concerned.  
“Erm,” he was embarrassed. “Well it’s just…”  
“What?” Harry asked again, reaching over the table to pull up Niall’s chin to look in his eyes, like the sea meeting the land his eyes mesmerising.  
“Well, I can’t afford a lot of this menu… so I’ll just have to order a plate of chips or something.” To his surprise Harry laughed.  
“Don’t be silly, Leprechaun I asked you out, I’m paying!” Before Niall could object Harry stopped him by placing a finger to his lips. “Eat whatever you want, it’s just I sort of guessed with Lilly and all that things would be diffi- I didn’t mean it like that.”   
“I’m not sure, Harry. I don’t want to take advantage.”   
“Please, babe. Just let me buy you dinner, if you like you can pay me back by taking me out next time.” Niall flushed at the use of the word ‘babe’ but he laughed to cover that.  
“Next time? Cocky much…” Harry spluttered, Niall grinned as Harry fought for words. “Anyways what’s good to eat here then?”  
“I suggest the macaroni and cheese or the tuna pasta bake.” Louis was back with two pints of beer. “Ready to order, Hazza?”   
“I’ll have the steak please, Lou. What about you, Ni?”  
“Could I have the tuna pasta bake please?” he asked, quietly.  
“See you took my advice then hey, Irish.” Louis joked. Harry made a shooing gesture at his friend. “Coming right up.”   
The rest of the evening went really well and the two boys found themselves liking the other more and more. Louis sometimes decided to interrupt in the ‘pretence’ of making sure that the meal was alright or if they needed a top up of their drinks. The two had moved on from Guinness to lemonade as Harry was driving and Niall had a young daughter at home and it was beginning to get late.  
“I should really get going, it’s late and I have to walk home. I’ve had a wonderful evening, Haz. Tank’s a lot.” Niall stood up but Harry grabbed his hand.  
“Wait, Ni. Let me just grab the bill and then I’ll drive you back to yours.”  
“Haz…” Niall whined. “You’re already paying for us and I can’t expect you to drive me back and besides it’s not a long walk…”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Ni. I offered and you’re my date I’m not going to make you walk.” Harry said.  
“Alrite, but just so you know Lilly and Liam will be waiting to pounce as soon as I get back. I swear Liam is such a girl sometimes, it’s amazing that he is straight and happy with Danielle.” Harry let out a relieved breath, when he found out that Liam had a girl friend and was in fact straight, one that he hadn’t realised he was holding.  
“Here, Haz. I told the boss you were here on a date and you got 10% off. Got you a discount, mate. Best friend ever, right?” Louis had been hovering for a bit he signed the check, and Harry rolled his eyes; grabbing Niall’s hand and walked to his car.  
The journey to Niall’s flat was spent in a comfortable silence except the occasional direction from Niall.   
“Tanks, Harry for everything. I hope we can do this again.” Niall smiled at Harry before getting out and walking away towards his door.  
“Wait!” Harry called, jumping out of the car as well; running to catch up with the older boy and spinning him around; capturing Niall’s lips with his own.  
“Every date ends with a kiss… See you later, Ni.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anon: 3rd part of Niall father prompt.
> 
> I’m sorry this took so freaking long but I hope this is alright for part 3… Message me for prompts and your comments.

Harry nervously took a sip from his pint. He was sat on a table for two at the back of the pub/ restaurant where he had a good view of the door. The bell tinkled, signalling another customer arriving. Harry sighed when he saw that it was not Niall, who by now was 15 minutes late.  
Niall was panicking slightly, he was running late before he had left his flat and his car decided that today would be a good time to break, so as a result he had been forced to walk… He was just hoping that Harry had waited.

5 minutes later the bell above ‘The Green Dragon Inn’ door tinkled again and Niall walked in, trying to calm his breathing. Harry stood at Niall’s entrance; he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before sitting down again. The blonde grinned, his face flushed from his run, waved and made his way towards the curly haired lad, who was admiring the Irishman and he liked what he saw.

“Sorry I’m late, Harry. Car trouble…”

“Don’t worry, you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” The pair smiled at one another getting lost in the others eyes. Someone cleared their throat and they broke from their spell to see a young man in a waiter’s outfit with deep blue eyes, caramel coloured hair and a cheeky grin, which seemed to be permanently fixed to his face; his name tag read ‘Louis’. “Really, Lou you’re seriously going to serve us? Can’t Ed do it?” Harry asked, worry evident in his tone.

“Nah, Haz-head. Ed can’t serve you, someone has to keep an eye on you.” He winked, before turning his attention to Niall. “Well I knew you had a date, Hazza but you failed to mention how attractive he was… I’m Louis, your server for the evening!” he winked at Niall and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, Lou but this one is mine…” Niall blushed and looked at the table. “Lou?” Harry asked, snapping his fingers in front of his friends face, who cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Sorry…” Louis cleared his throat again. “Here’s some menu’s for both of you, can I get you anything to drink boys?”

“Tat’s alrite, mate. Erm, could I have a pint of Guinness please?” Niall asked before taking the menu from Louis’ outstretched hand.

“Irish too… How on earth did you manage to get this one to come out with you, Haz?” Harry just rolled his eyes.

“Just lucky I guess, Lou. Anyway can I get a top up please, mate?”

“Sure.” Louis took one last longing glance towards Niall before walking towards the bar to get their drinks.

“Sorry about him, he’s an old friend, best friend actually albeit he is a bit odd though…” Harry chuckled nervously and Niall giggled, his blush seemingly a permanent fixture.

“Tat’s ok, nice to know I’m attractive enough to catch people’s eyes.” Niall’s smile widened.

“You caught my eye as soon as I saw you…” Harry’s face flushed at his own words, despite how true the words were.

“Wow.” Niall looked down towards his menu, looking at all the delicious food and his heart sank when he realised how pricey the food was.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Harry asked concerned.

“Erm,” he was embarrassed. “Well it’s just…”

“What?” Harry asked again, reaching over the table to pull up Niall’s chin to look in his eyes, like the sea meeting the land his eyes mesmerising.

“Well, I can’t afford a lot of this menu… so I’ll just have to order a plate of chips or something.” To his surprise Harry laughed.

“Don’t be silly, Leprechaun I asked you out, I’m paying!” Before Niall could object Harry stopped him by placing a finger to his lips. “Eat whatever you want, it’s just I sort of guessed with Lilly and all that things would be diffi- I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’m not sure, Harry. I don’t want to take advantage.”

“Please, babe. Just let me buy you dinner, if you like you can pay me back by taking me out next time.” Niall flushed at the use of the word ‘babe’ but he laughed to cover that.

“Next time? Cocky much…” Harry spluttered, Niall grinned as Harry fought for words. “Anyways what’s good to eat here then?”

“I suggest the macaroni and cheese or the tuna pasta bake.” Louis was back with two pints of beer. “Ready to order, Hazza?”

“I’ll have the steak please, Lou. What about you, Ni?”

“Could I have the tuna pasta bake please?” he asked, quietly.

“See you took my advice then hey, Irish.” Louis joked. Harry made a shooing gesture at his friend. “Coming right up.”

The rest of the evening went really well and the two boys found themselves liking the other more and more. Louis sometimes decided to interrupt in the ‘pretence’ of making sure that the meal was alright or if they needed a top up of their drinks. The two had moved on from Guinness to lemonade as Harry was driving and Niall had a young daughter at home and it was beginning to get late.

“I should really get going, it’s late and I have to walk home. I’ve had a wonderful evening, Haz. Tank’s a lot.” Niall stood up but Harry grabbed his hand.

“Wait, Ni. Let me just grab the bill and then I’ll drive you back to yours.”

“Haz…” Niall whined. “You’re already paying for us and I can’t expect you to drive me back and besides it’s not a long walk…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ni. I offered and you’re my date I’m not going to make you walk.” Harry said.

“Alrite, but just so you know Lilly and Liam will be waiting to pounce as soon as I get back. I swear Liam is such a girl sometimes, it’s amazing that he is straight and happy with Danielle.” Harry let out a relieved breath, when he found out that Liam had a girl friend and was in fact straight, one that he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“Here, Haz. I told the boss you were here on a date and you got 10% off. Got you a discount, mate. Best friend ever, right?” Louis had been hovering for a bit he signed the check, and Harry rolled his eyes; grabbing Niall’s hand and walked to his car.

The journey to Niall’s flat was spent in a comfortable silence except the occasional direction from Niall.

“Tanks, Harry for everything. I hope we can do this again.” Niall smiled at Harry before getting out and walking away towards his door.

“Wait!” Harry called, jumping out of the car as well; running to catch up with the older boy and spinning him around; capturing Niall’s lips with his own.

“Every date ends with a kiss… See you later, Ni.”


End file.
